


Snake Bite

by bbuing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Choi Beomgyu is a Mess, Dark-ish Vibes, First Kiss, Hinted Magical Realism, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tattoos, cocky Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing
Summary: Everybody knew that Yeonjun was the cool Choi from apartment 210, going around town with his rad tattoos, sharp green eyes, and sweet-talking. Beomgyu could only dream of admitting to falling for his roommate, from his face to his alluring, almost supernatural aura.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

> title and ~~inspiration from tbz's scar

It didn’t happen often, Beomgyu coming home to Yeonjun, so it is understandable to have Beomgyu flinch in surprise at the sight of his roommate napping at their couch of a Thursday.

Shirtless.

Beomgyu manages to look away with effort, lower lip caught between his teeth unconsciously, trying his best not to stare and drool. The heat spreading from his head to his neck is a little distracting, but he able to shut the door quietly behind him, toeing his shoes off and placing his backpack next to it.

The older male is rarely at their apartment at the same time as Beomgyu, their lifestyles conflicting a bit as well as their working time. Beomgyu goes to his office job at 9 AM every morning and leaves at 5 PM. It’s quite the feat to catch the roommates together, mostly because Yeonjun is consistently out there, doing God knows what with God knows who. At least he is very responsible with his money (that came from God knows where), and pays his share on time.

All in all, they were good at living together, friendly interactions flowing between them, such as Yeonjun leaving Beomgyu tasty leftovers every once in a while just because, or doing the overdue laundry when Yeonjun happens to have to travel for work. They fit well, even if their personalities didn’t, much. Or would, if Beomgyu ever stopped himself from scurrying away from Yeonjun’s gentle smile in the morning as they greet each other good morning, or as he coaxes from Beomgyu stuttered words in the nights they eat together.

Oh, about that. Beomgyu also happens to have the biggest, the most secretive crush on his roommate. Since day one, Yeonjun has been capable of making Beomgyu’s brain shut down with his charming self and gorgeous smile.

It’s summer, so all three windows the apartment has are opened fully, probably by Yeonjun before he decided on napping without a shirt on. Not even the humid breeze swirling through the room helps Beomgyu fan out the blush lingering on his cheeks. He is nursing a glass of cold water now, standing from the kitchen and just creepily watching over his attractive roommate from afar. The mood within their apartment is calm, though Beomgyu feels anything but, staring at the other’s bare, firm chest. He had never seen Yeonjun’s torso without the barrier shirts provide, the other didn't exactly walk about their place showing off how toned he is, or the bold inking by his upper arms freely.

What gathers Beomgyu’s attention, though, is the huge snake tattooed on his chest and a little over his ribs, the bright green matching well with the color of Yeonjun’s eyes. It curls into itself at the same time it stands straight, thick and long and very green, the fangs oddly turned to Beomgyu’s direction. He wasn’t big on tattoos unless they were on his roommate. It came with the package. Yeonjun’s dyed blonde hair, the lip piercing, and the snake to top it all off.

Beomgyu clutches his heart through his neatly pressed shirt. He feels pathetic for even looking at Yeonjun with more than amiable intent, the other’s handsome existence is enough to set Beomgyu into a frenzy of words and clumsy hand gestures whenever they interact for a long time, so the effect wasn’t lost on him only. Yeonjun just had this strong pull, this aura that has people harboring crushes on him. Surely. Beomgyu is sure he isn’t the only one who is head over heels for his distant hyung.

He finishes up drinking, drying his glass before making his way to his room, granting himself one last glance at Yeonjun’s peaceful form, just something for him to get over his crush faster.

Yeonjun’s face is relaxed, and he looks way more innocent than when awake. Beomgyu giggles quietly at his pouting lips, a little entranced by how, even from a few meters away, he can see Yeonjun’s eyelashes span over his cheeks prettily.

The sudden movement of Yeonjun’s hand reaching towards his own ribs, scratching just under his snake tattoo, has Beomgyu’s eyes flickering to the drawn reptile, gasping silently. He brings his fists to his eyes, rubbing at them after the tattoo seemingly shines. It creeps Beomgyu out, the way it looks like it is moving minutely but still remaining put all the same.

Turns out that Beomgyu did end up having too much coffee today if the hallucinations going on his head is any sign of him overdosing on caffeine. He needs a shut-eye, just like Yeonjun, so he shakes his head clear of confusing thoughts before taking off to his room eagerly. Yeonjun stretched out on their couch like that, his broader body able to swallow Beomgyu’s own was messing with his sanity more than normal.

He isn’t able to move forward, though. The snake engraved on the other’s skin is pulling him in, and Beomgyu finds himself helplessly drawn towards it, curiosity stuck on his throat. His body is stiff as he walks closer to a sleeping Yeonjun, approaching cautiously, his hand reaching for the striking design on his chest. Maybe touching it will make its glow disappear? Yeonjun would thank him for being helpful like that.

His fingertips are nearing the colorful ink slowly when an unexpected, cold touch envelops his wrist tight enough to stop him dead on his tracks. Beomgyu does his best to not let out a startled yelp, shyly peering down at one very awake Yeonjun.

“Uh, um—” Beomgyu tries, avoiding Yeonjun’s intense gaze purposefully. What lies behind it he doesn’t know, and he refrains himself from trying to figure out, overwhelmed by being caught and held up for his crimes. His eyes travel to the tattoo without meaning to, glaring at how it looks like he is being mocked by it. “You had a… There was a bug on you. Hyung. I just wanted to—”

He mistakenly finds Yeonjun’s stare, trembling a little at the toothy grin on his face, the green of Yeonjun’s eyes trapping him in a maze of swaying emotions.

“Yes?” Yeonjun prompts, friendly and sweet when Beomgyu’s voice fades into nothingness. He can tell he is probably gaping at the older male like a fish, scraping the bottom of his brain to come up with an excuse that is believable and not incriminating at all. It is a tough task.

With his wrist still held within Yeonjun’s grasp, it’s easier for him to be pulled sideways abruptly, landing on top of Yeonjun when the other decides to yank at him with a ‘humph’. Beomgyu falls into Yeonjun’s wicked grin, small breathing sounds leaving his lips at their sudden proximity, his warm palm feeling the cold skin, and the steady heartbeat under it.

“H-Hyung?”

“Oh, stop looking at me so adorably, Beomgyu-ya,” Yeonjun smirks sharply at him, and Beomgyu can only blush in response as Yeonjun lets go of his wrist. “I’m just glad we’re in this situation. Didn’t it take us long enough?”

Beomgyu’s brain short-circuits, slowly blinking.

“What is t-that supposed to mean?” He inquires, the flutter of his heart showing through his hopeful tone.

“I’m into you, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun caresses his hair, his touch light and gentle. It makes Beomgyu want to melt, the striking contrast of Yeonjun, black boots enthusiast, the owner of menacingly sharp teeth and bulging, sturdy muscles—

It occurs to Beomgyu, then, that he is still on top of a very shirtless Choi Yeonjun.

He scrambles to get up in a panic, face so hot he feels on on fire, but Yeonjun’s thumbs easily find his hips, digging into them to keep him still. Beomgyu absolutely doesn’t let out a tiny squeak at the touch.

“Sorry, sorry,” the older one apologizes, grimacing a little. Beomgyu wants to smooth over his frown, but he really wants to leave, so he doesn’t stop struggling. “Did I read this all wrong? I thought…”

That has Beomgyu halting all movements, watching Yeonjun’s earnest face. “You knew I… I like you more than a friend?”

Yeonjun nods, the glinting green from his eyes hypnotic.

“And that is okay, honestly. I think you’re cute. And sweet. I wish we could talk this out, you know? If you want, I mean. I’m into you, too. It’s been some time.”

Warmth spreads through Beomgyu’s body. “Are you serious, hyung? You… Into me? I’m not as interesting as you might believe.”

His insides get all knotty when Yeonjun bites his lip.

“I’m not what you believe me to be, either,” Yeonjun admits, finally, serious and dark. “I stress bake when you’re not home and watch cartoons before going to bed. Will all my secrets scare you away?”

Beomgyu laughs, giddy and confused all at once. His heart soars inside his chest, but it isn’t an uncomfortable feeling. He enjoys it mostly because it’s Yeonjun’s doing. He traces Yeonjun’s tattooed snake lightly with the tip of his finger, watching how the other’s eyes widen considerably in his peripheral vision.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks instead, feeling rather than listening to the deep rumble coming from Yeonjun’s chest. It’s a yes, so Beomgyu leans forward, lips seeking contact.

It’s slow, tentative at first. Beomgyu presses his mouth to Yeonjun’s timidly, sighing quietly the moment their tongues touch after minimal prying. Yeonjun grabs his hips tighter within his hold. The taste is nothing Beomgyu could ever pinpoint, but it’s—

“Addicting,” Yeonjun promises, pink tongue peeking between his full lips, licking them swiftly after pulling back from the kiss. His eyes look glazed over and greener than ever. Beomgyu is growing a little weak at being on the receiving end of such stare. “Just like poison.”

Something flashes in his gaze, cold and hot and everything in between. Beomgyu falls deeper.


End file.
